HOPE
by Yoali Iizax Luin
Summary: Historia corta. Han pasado años y todo ha cambiado...


Capitulo único.  
  
¡Hola!  
  
Heme aquí con una historia corta.  
  
Es sólo para que no me extrañen.  
  
Y para ambientar la historia recomiendo: The scientist de Cold Play, Common Theads de Bobby Mc Ferrín y Return to innocence de Enigma. Son sólo sugerencias, ustedes tienen la última palabra.  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que esperaba, los días cada vez eran más rápidos, todo pasaba tan rápido yo tan sólo esperaba. Esperando lo que tanto deseaba, pero no llego al final, no llegaste.  
  
Una chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Se encontraba en un lugar en el techo de una casa. Los rayos del sol aún no se asomaban, faltaban algunos minutos para que el sol saliera y bañara con su luz toda la hermosa comunidad. Era demasiado temprano, sin embargo la preocupación, el temor, la incertidumbre hicieron que aquella chica tan dormilona estuviera despierta a esas horas de la madrugada.  
  
Estaba detrás de una especie de chimenea, recargada sobre ella, de manera que nadie que pasara por la calle la pudiese ver. Estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas mientras su mente y mirada se perdían en lo más lejano del horizonte. Su mirada estaba llena de melancolía, ese día precisamente daba un paso importante para su vida, de ello dependía su felicidad, su futuro, todo se decidiría ese mismo día.  
  
Se sentía tan sola, se sentía tan pequeña en un mundo tan enorme. Volvió su vista al cielo que aún mostraba lo brillantes de sus estrellas en la más oscuro del universo.  
  
¿Cómo me gustaría ser una estrella? Ellas no se preocupan de su vida, no deben tomar decisiones, están tan sólo allá arriba, en el infinito universo. Tan sólo observando cientos y cientos de planetas y hermosas estrellas como el sol. Son tan hermosas y brillantes.  
  
- Estrella - dio un leve pero profundo suspiro. De sus ropas sacó un colgante pequeño en forma de estrella. Siempre la llevaba consigo, era un tesoro de invaluable valor, traía gratos recuerdos de lo que fue una infancia feliz. De lo que fueron los mejores momentos de su vida.  
  
Recordó a su madre, su padre, su hermano, Kero, Yukito, Tomoyo y sus amigos de la infancia. Pero ya nadie estaba con ella, nadie.  
  
Su padre murió cuando tenía escasos 15 años, su hermano tuvo que encargarse de ella. Y cuando le ofrecieron un trabajo en Tokio tuvo que irse para poder ganar mejor y mandárselo todo a su pequeña hermana.  
  
Aunque ella renegara y buscara trabajos temporales, no le basto para mantenerse ambos. Él tuvo que marcharse para mandarle dinero. Y desde entonces no había regresado, siempre mandaba dinero y llamaba cada vez menos.  
  
Yukito también se fue, cuando tenía 13 años. Obtuvo la oportunidad de su vida al recibir una beca en una prestigiada universidad de Londres, en Inglaterra. Y como era una excelente oportunidad, Sakura lo apoyo y casi lo obliga a irse, pues él quería permanecer con ella por ser su guardián. Fue por eso que Sakura decidió sellar a Yue para siempre en su cuerpo, así él no sentiría ninguna obligación, además ella decía que no había más peligros.  
  
Su mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo, ella se fue a los Estados Unidos con su madre por cuestiones de negocios, cuando tenía 12 años.  
  
Y Kero, su más preciado amigo, se había debilitado demasiado, por una razón que ni siquiera ella sabía había quedado sellado en el libro. Al parecer estaba ligado con Yue y nunca pensó que al sellar a uno, ambos sufrirían las consecuencias. Pensó que quizá era lo mejor, dejarlos sellados y esperar un nuevo amo, uno que tenga la entereza suficiente para mantenerlos.  
  
En un principio le causo grandes problemas, siempre trataba de desahogarse haciendo todo tipo de cosas, hacía mucho ejercicio, trataba de trabajar y estudiar con gran ahínco por eso tenía un hermoso cuerpo, estudios universitarios y algunos amigos. Pero sólo lo hacía para olvidar el pasado.  
  
En los primeros años todos se comunicaban con ella, todos la animaban, pero al pasar del tiempo y de los años, era raro que alguien le mandara una carta o siquiera un llamada.  
  
Sus amigos de la primaria se fueron a estudiar a otros países o lugares mejores. Ella se quedo en ese lugar, porque tenía la esperanza que algún día todos regresaran.  
  
- Eres una tonta Sakura - se dijo a sí misma, mientras aún se abrazaba a sí misma.  
  
Años esperándolos y nadie, nadie regreso. Después sentir que tenía el mundo a sus pies, ahora se daba cuenta de la realidad, estaba sola en el mundo. A pesar de las amistades que tenía, no lo eran lo suficiente. Alguna vez se entero de una traición de la que consideraba su mejor amiga, dejándola con un amargo recuerdo. Sin embargo ella nunca le reclamo, nunca lo hizo, seguía hablándole y conviviendo. Pero jamás fue lo mismo.  
  
Ahora tenía miedo de que la traicionaran sus amigos y conocidos. Sólo una persona había estado con ella todo este tiempo, y es casi seguro que si no fuera por él ella ya hubiera llegado donde sus padres se encontraban. Lo conoció cuando tenía 13 años, después de que Yukito se fuera, él la había apoyado desde entonces.  
  
Los rayos del sol la hicieron salir del trance, en el que se encontraba recordando, tan sólo recordando.  
  
- Toda una vida.  
  
- Es hora de pagar - Se levanto del frío lugar y entro a la casa. Parecía tan grande, estando vacía, sólo la habitaba ella. Algunos fantasmas de recuerdos parecían aparecerse frente a ella. La puerta de entrada, le hizo recordar como en ocasiones ella se iba con sus amigos y llegaba minutos después de lo acordado, para entonces su hermano ya la esperaba con cara de pocos amigos en la puerta. Ese era su hermano querido.  
  
Después pasando por el corredor al llegar a la sala y después a la cocina. La cocina, recordó a su padre, el padre que les preparaba el desayuno pos las mañanas cuando iba a la primaria, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Kero, lo recordaba como amaba al refrigerador siempre buscando un postre o dulce. Regreso a la sala y vio los asientos, en ese momento recordó a Shaoran.  
  
- Shaoran - dijo en susurro, recordó una de las últimas ocasiones que lo vio.  
  
Cuando ella estaba queriéndole decir sus sentimientos, antes de la batalla con la carta vació. Cuando accidentalmente se tomaron las manos en ese lugar.  
  
- Shaoran Li - suspiro de nuevo. Después de la captura de vació, él tuvo que marcharse prometiendo regresar, y así lo hizo a los dos siguientes veranos. Paso momentos inolvidables con él. Pero como todos los demás, dejo de ir, hablarle por teléfono y comunicarse. Ella sabía que tenía demasiadas responsabilidades, y por eso nunca se atrevió a reclamarle. Pero ahora no sabía nada de él.  
  
A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido ella aún continuaba con ese sentimiento en su corazón. Muchas veces trato de olvidarlo, trato de superarlo. Pero todo fue inútil, él seguía hay en su corazón. Ese sentimiento había permanecido casi intacto a pesar del tiempo, la distancia, sus pensamientos, incluso de saber que posiblemente jamás podría volver a verlo. Simplemente era tan grande y hermoso que aún permanecía dentro, muy dentro de ella, y no sólo el amor que le tenía a él sino a todas las personas que estuvieron cerca de ella en su infancia.  
  
Con esos recuerdos subió por las escaleras. Y antes de llegar a su habitación, entro a la de su padre. Todo perfectamente arreglado, como lo dejó.  
  
- Padre - Su muerte fue bajo circunstancias muy extrañas, que los investigadores jamás pudieron esclarecer.  
  
Salió de la habitación para entrar a la suya. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, el libro de las cartas Sakura, nunca más se volvió abrir después de sellar a Yue. El libro estaba dejando de ser rosa y a medida que pasaba el tiempo tomaba una tonalidad gris. A pesar de los esfuerzos que había hecho hacía unos meses, tratando de recuperar a su magia, guardianes y todo lo que perdió, pero no pudo. Por una extraña razón nunca pudo abrirlo.  
  
Sólo paso su mano por el libro.  
  
Después abrió un cajón y extrajo un osito gris, y una carta. La única carta que se quedo con ella: HOPE "Esperanza" Era la única que se quedo fuera, pero también tenía una tonalidad grisácea y cada vez era más. Ya hacía varios años que había dejado de sentir la presencia de sus cartas.  
  
Eso había sido todo, no había más que hacer. Decidió hacer lo que por años había negado, olvidar. Debía olvidar ya que ese día reconstruía su vida, todo pasado debía quedar atrás, para siempre.  
  
Ese día en que cumplía 24 años de existencia, ese día reconstruiría su vida.  
  
Tomo el libro, el oso gris, su dije en forma de estrella y unas cuantas cartas que le habían enviado sus amigos cuando recientemente se habían ido y las coloco en una caja de cartón.  
  
Pero antes de cerrarla vio el pequeño oso gris tenía un listón color rosa pálido con finos bordados en color dorado, último regalo de Shaoran, con unos símbolos chinos que el chico jamás quiso interpretar a Sakura, y ella nunca los había podido descifrar.  
  
Lo miro con nostálgica. Probablemente se haría más daño, pero quería conservarlo, tal vez le daría fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
  
Ya no vacilo más, metió todo a la caja y la fue a depositar en el sótano de la casa, ahí se quedaría. Esperaba que se quedara ahí junto con todo el dolor, y ella sólo se quedaría con los recuerdos felices.  
  
No es fácil olvidar una vida entera, por que es durante ese tiempo que se construye a sí mismo, influenciado por los que están alrededor. Al final, el pasado es lo que ha dado como resultado el presente, bueno o malo ha llevado hasta donde nos encontramos, es parte de cada uno. Por eso no se debe olvidar, aunque haya habido mucho mal, sufrimiento, dolor, al final de ello hemos aprendido y debemos aprender. El pasado no se deja atrás porque siempre estará con nosotros, siendo parte de nuestra esencia, de nosotros. Sólo queda aprender de él y seguir adelante.  
  
Es lo que debemos hacer con un pasado oscuro, debemos aprender de él.  
  
Cerró la puerta del sótano, y tiro la llave hacia dentro, de modo que ni ella misma pudiese ingresar ahí.  
  
Se paro y luego se recargo en la puerta del sótano mirando de nuevo el listón, quizá eso le daría más fuerza, pensar que para él no significo nada, pero para ella sí lo había hecho.  
  
Subió de nuevo a su habitación y miro su reloj. Era hora de partir.  
  
Preparo su regadera para poderse bañar y así lo hizo. Después comenzó se vistió para salir, vio que en su cama había puesto el listón rosado. Lo miró con dulzura esperaba que realmente ese objeto le diera el valor que necesitaba, o por lo menos no la hiciera sentir tan sola. Con cuidado se amarro el listón arriba del tobillo derecho, de ese modo nadie lo vería pasara lo que pasara.  
  
Una vez colocado, miro su reloj, faltaban minutos para salir de su hogar y si no se apuraba seguro llegaría tarde, esa costumbre ya la había dejado tiempo atrás, por el trabajo y responsabilidades que tenía.  
  
Se arreglo de la mejor manera. Llevaba un traje color blanco con mangas largas, pantalón recto y unas sencillas pero elegantes zapatillas del mismo color. Se miro al espejo y por un momento se sorprendió de lo que vio.  
  
Ese no era un rostro de una mujer que en cuestión de horas se comprometería en matrimonio. Ese no era un rostro feliz por unirse con la persona que amaba.  
  
Porque ella no lo amaba, él sí la quería mucho a ella. Desde que la conoció cuando tenía 13 años la comenzó a querer y termino amándola. Cuando algunos años atrás le confeso todo su amor ella, ella lo acepto.  
  
Lo quería, no lo negaba, pero ese no era un cariño que debía sentir por su futuro esposo, era más como un cariño de hermano por todo el apoyo que le brindo, y acepto casarse con él por agradecimiento. Pero más que por eso, fue porque no quería pasar el resto de su vida sola. Había probado la soledad y no le gustaba.  
  
Esperaba que al pasar de los años ella pudiese amarlo, creía que eso era lo que pasaría.  
  
Después de verse unos minutos en el espejo, se arreglo. Se pinto un poco con colores claros y que iban bien con su piel blanca. Los ojos verdes de la niña, ahora eran unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que aprisionaban una profunda mirada, que ahora era triste. Cuando decidía arreglarse era una verdadera diosa en toda su expresión. Se miro por última vez en el espejo arreglando los detalles, se miró de nuevo, suspiro para darse valor y se fue rumbo al lugar donde debía pasar antes del anuncio del compromiso.  
  
Él, era un joven adinerado de buena posición social, a pesar de que tenía muchas actividades prometió que nunca la dejaría sola, prometió que él estaría para ella para siempre. Eso era lo que la animaba a seguir adelante, una promesa.  
  
Eran como las 8 de la mañana cuando salió de su casa para dirigirse al lugar donde se probaría el vestido de novia. Si todo salía como lo habían planeado 2 semanas después estarían casados.  
  
Con caminar lento pero seguro llego al lugar, no estaba lejos de su casa, por eso no quiso llevar su auto. El cielo empezaba a ensombrecerse, las nubes se juntaban y amenazaban con constantes truenos. El pronóstico había anunciado un día maravilloso con mucho sol. Pero la naturaleza no obedece al hombre sino a sus propias leyes.  
  
Llego hasta el lugar, entro siendo recibida por una empleada.  
  
- ¿Usted viene por la prueba del vestido? - pregunto después de saludar.  
  
Sakura asintió.  
  
- ¿Puede esperar unos momentos? - sin esperar respuesta la empleada se fue por algunos pasillos.  
  
Sakura se quedo mirando los vestidos que las maniquís lucían. Todas con caras sonrientes y muy arregladas. ¿Será tan difícil sacar una sonrisa que no venga del corazón?  
  
- Señorita Kinomoto, lo lamento pero el diseñador dijo que aún no esta listo y ¿qué si es posible que regrese mañana?  
  
Sakura asintió de nuevo y salió del lugar.  
  
Y ahora que haría. Había planeado pasar unas tres horas y un poco más en ese lugar.  
  
Decidió simplemente caminar, pero no era tan buena idea las nubes seguían con su amenaza de llover. Pero que importaba, si se mojaba tenía tiempo para irse a cambiar. Así que con el viento de la mañana comenzó a caminar por las calles.  
  
Pasó por varios lugares que conocía, pasó por la preparatoria a la que fue su hermano y años después ella, pasó por donde siempre se encontraba a Yukito por las mañanas, pasó por su querida escuela primaria, después se dirigió hacia el parque de diversiones. Estaba en ese lugar que estaba un poco desierto por la amenaza de lluvia. Antes de que pudiera regresar sólo debía visitar un lugar más. El último pero no menos importante.  
  
Cuando se dirigía a ese lugar, fue cuando las nubes hicieron su capricho de bañar Tomoeda. Con gotas muy pequeñas comenzó a llover.  
  
Sólo ese lugar y regresaría.  
  
Llego al parque del rey pingüino, cientos de veces reparado, para que luciera casi igual que cuando era pequeña. Estaba en ese lugar, cuando lo que parecía ser una mera llovizna se convirtió en una gran tormenta.  
  
Sakura no sabía si correr o refugiarse en algún lugar. Pero la tormenta se hacía más fuerte, tanto que tuvo que refugiarse bajo un árbol con espesa copa, que la mantenía protegida.  
  
Ese momento le recordó cuando ella le dijo a Yue sobre lo que Eriol le había explicado antes del ataque de vació. Cuando hablo con él de perder su sentimiento más valioso.  
  
- Yue - dijo muy bajito.  
  
No se había percatado que del lado contrario había también una persona refugiada.  
  
Un enorme trueno se escucho, el mismo suelo se estremeció de su intensidad. Haciendo que sin siquiera pensarlo Sakura pegará un ligero grito.  
  
- ¡Ahhh! - grito y se tapo con las manos los oídos. Tenía miedo, odiaba los truenos, porque tenían que ser tan horribles.  
  
No supo si fue por miedo o por su melancolía que las lágrimas se escaparon. Y poco a poco se sentaba bajo el árbol, ensuciando su fino traje blanco.  
  
Después sintió una mano en su hombro lo que le preocupo aun más. Y dio otro pequeño grito.  
  
- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - escucho decir a una voz masculina y se trato de tranquilizar.  
  
Asintió con un poco de miedo sin voltear a verlo. De nuevo otro trueno sonó aún más cerca y de nuevo se tapo los oídos y cerró los ojos.  
  
- Es mejor ir a otro lugar, aquí no es seguro - afirmo la voz.  
  
Sakura temblaba, pero sabía que era cierto. Así que con muy despacio se levanto con la mirada en el suelo, temiendo una nuevo trueno. Pero se quedo parada sin moverse.  
  
La lluvia no parecía ceder. Cuando de nuevo trataba de concentrarse hacia donde debía correr sintió una mano que la jaló. Y bajo la lluvia vio que era el hombre quien la jalaba hacía un lugar cercano donde parecía que se podían refugiar.  
  
Pero ella iba tan sorprendida, que no se dio cuenta cuando en uno de los charcos del parque su pie se torció. Llegaron a una casa que tenía un balcón y bajo el se refugiaron, había una pequeño lugar donde se podían sentar, el tobillo comenzó a dolerle mucho y se sentó a revisarlo. Aun sin ver al hombre que la había llevado comenzó a ver su pie.  
  
Comenzó a hacer muecas de dolor, eso le había dolido mucho. El hombre se percato de las acciones de la joven y se inclino frente a ella.  
  
Sakura sentía un agudo dolor en su pie, que de esa manera no podría ir a la fiesta de compromiso. Eso pensaba cuando vio que el extraño hombre se hincó frente a ella.  
  
- Lo siento, no debía hacerlo - dijo mientras veía el pie lastimado.  
  
Sakura lo miro era un joven como de su edad, cabello marrón y vestido de manera muy elegante. Dejo de verlo cuando sintió que le tocaba su lastimado pie.  
  
- ¡Ay! - dijo al sentir que le movió el pie.  
  
- Lo siento - dijo y con cuidado le saco el zapato del pie con una enorme delicadeza.  
  
- Pero que esta haciendo - pensó Sakura.  
  
- Parece que no es grave, sólo debe evitar utilizarlo unos días - dijo mientras la volteaba a ver y le sonreía.  
  
Viéndola bien por primera vez.  
  
Le pareció estar a los pies de un verdadero ángel de ojo verdes que lo veía algo asombrada. Vestida toda de blanco, sólo con algunas manchas de tierra por el parque, muy elegante y hermosa, de cabello castaño suelto con ligeras ondulaciones al final. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los hermosos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban.  
  
Ella había quedado igual o más impresionada, ese cabello rebelde marrón, esos ojos ámbar, esos ojos. No podía ser, no podía ser. Probablemente sólo si cabeza jugaba con ella y lo que veía no era cierto. No podía ser, era tan parecido, pero no.  
  
- Sakura, te estas volviendo loca - se dijo a sí misma mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de él.  
  
En un momento el chico se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y rápidamente quitó su mirada, pero ella no.  
  
- Creo que sólo es cuestión de que descanse - dijo volviendo a ver el pie - en verdad lo lamento.  
  
En un momento y casi Sakura le pregunta algo. Pero decidió quedarse callada.  
  
Ambos estuvieron un buen rato sentados, ninguno dijo nada esperando a que la lluvia pasara, pero el corazón de Sakura se sentía muy rara en la compañía de ese joven.  
  
Después de media hora de silencio y que la lluvia parecía haber cesado. Sakura se levanto, tenía que irse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.  
  
Sin despedirse siquiera comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa. Con un caminar lento por el dolor, se fue alejando lentamente. Mientras el chico de mirada ámbar la veía alejarse más y más.  
  
Respiro profundamente cuando sintió que se había alejado lo suficiente. Camino un poco más rápido, debía llegar a cambiarse. Pero su pie no aguanto el esfuerzo que hacia por caminar y ella tuvo que recargarse en la pared de una casa, realmente le dolía demasiado al caminar.  
  
- Creo que no podrá irse sola – escucho la voz del hombre tras ella.  
  
- ¿Vive lejos? - pregunto mientras pasaba su delgado brazo por su amplia espalda y la ayudaba a apoyarse.  
  
- No, a unas cuadras – contestó aún un poco sorprendida ¿Acaso la estaba siguiendo? y cuando se sintió más cerca de él su cara empezó a sonrojarse. En otra circunstancia tal vez lo hubiera rechazado, por tal atrevimiento. Pero ese chico realmente le transmitía cierta confianza.  
  
- ¿Qué me pasa? - pensó recriminándose, hacía ya mucho tiempo que se sonrojaba, ahora sentía toda la cara muy caliente.  
  
El cielo de Tomoeda era menos gris, pero unas cuantas nubes aún eran acarreadas por la brisa de aquella mañana.  
  
Empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de Sakura, iban ambos muy callados, con pasos lentos, pero aún así Sakura se comenzó a agotar. No era por falta de condición física, sino que ese hombre le provocaba que casi no pudiera respirar, su presencia era tan cálida.  
  
- ¿Falta mucho? - pregunto notando su cansancio.  
  
- No es la casa de la esquina - dijo apuntando.  
  
Cuando reaccionó, el chico sólo paso su mano por sus rodillas y la cargo en brazos.  
  
- Lo siento, pero es mucho más fácil - dijo el hombre mientras caminaba hacia la casa.  
  
Sakura simplemente no supo que decir, estaba en sus brazos, al parecer no le causaba el más mínimo esfuerzo. Mientras él abrazarla sentía aún más su pecho cálido, y su perfume era tan varonil e incluso seductor, alguna vez se lo sintió a su prometido.  
  
No pudo evitar verlo durante el trayecto, era tan parecido. Su cabello rebelde, sus ojos ámbar, esos ojos. El chico se percato de la mirada de la persona que cargaba y sin quererlo se sonrojó levemente y dio gracias de que habían llegado.  
  
Por una extraña razón Sakura se sintió bien en aquellos brazos.  
  
El chico la llevo a la puerta de la casa, para dejarla, con mucho esfuerzo ella se puso de pie para abrir la puerta y aunque trato de sostenerse en pie, el tobillo no le soportó y tuvo que ser de nuevo sostenida por el chico.  
  
- ¿Hay alguien que le ayude? - preguntó el chico temiendo que su esposo o alguien más estuviese hay y pudiera malinterpretar las cosas.  
  
- No hay nadie - dijo afirmando Sakura con cierto toque de tristeza en sus palabras.  
  
De nuevo, otra vez se sintió entre los brazos del chico. Ella de nuevo se impresiono, después lo guió hasta llegar a la sala.  
  
Él la ayudo y la coloco en uno de los sillones.  
  
- Gracias - Sakura no podía quitarle la vista de encima, lo que incomodaba un poco al chico, ¿porque lo miraba de esa manera?  
  
En un mal movimiento de Sakura para acomodarse su pie dolió.  
  
- Ay - dijo despacio y haciendo una mueca.  
  
Con algo de dudas el chico se acerco a ver el pie.  
  
Otra vez se hincó frente a ella y destapo el pie, ahora el pie estaba muy inflamado y casi morado.  
  
- Es mejor ponerle hielo ¿tiene? - dijo y sin verla se dirigió a lo que parecía la cocina.  
  
- Esta en la parte de abajo - dijo viendo al chico ir a la cocina.  
  
El chico regreso rápido con el hielo.  
  
Sakura comenzó a subirse despacio el pantalón para colocar el hielo. Pero en ese momento cayo la banda rozada. El chico la vio.  
  
- Permítame - dijo y comenzó a desatarla con cuidado de no lastimarla.  
  
La quitó y se dispuso a dársela. Pero algo en ella le llamo la atención. Sakura ya tenía extendida la mano para recibírsela, pero el en el camino de dársela se la quedo mirando, después la puso a la altura de sus ojos y con cuidado la extendió.  
  
Sakura sólo observaba la extraña actitud del chico.  
  
- Te amo, flor de cerezo - dijo el sujeto leyendo el raro símbolo.  
  
Él lo miraba muy atentamente.  
  
Mientras Sakura sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento explotaría. Lo leyó, él lo entendió.  
  
- Te amo, flor de cerezo - dijo muy bajito el chico mientras veía la cinta. De pronto abrió muy grande los ojos. Y miro a la chica que también estaba sorprendida.  
  
- Sus ojos - pensaron ambos.  
  
- Verdes  
  
- Marrón  
  
Ambos corazones brincaban y no se atrevían a formular palabra alguna. Hasta que  
  
- ¿Sakura?  
  
- ¿Shaoran?  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
- ¿Eres tú? - decía más que impresionada Sakura.  
  
Shaoran le contestó con una preciosa sonrisa y asintió.  
  
Simplemente no sabía que pensar. Él, Shaoran Li se encontraba ahí frente a ella.  
  
Con el asombro aún lo observo mejor. Era tal y como lo imaginaba, sus hermosos ojos ámbar eran los mismos, esos ojos que quedaron sellados en su corazón años atrás. Su cabello rebelde, y su amabilidad y gentileza, era él.  
  
Por su parte Shaoran también la observaba.  
  
Era como estar a los pies de un ángel. Él nunca se imagino que aquella niña que le gustaba tanto se hubiera convertido en aquella preciosa criatura que sus ojos se negaban dejar de ver. Sus ojos esmeraldas, más expresivos que nunca, su mirada tierna e inocente, que lo había dejado sin aliento. Su cabello castaño caía de manera graciosa sobre sus hombros. Levemente maquillada, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.  
  
Después de segundos sin poder articular palabra alguna y cada uno admirando al otro.  
  
- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? - fue lo que apenas pudo decir Sakura.  
  
- Yo vine... – dudo un poco - vine a verte.  
  
Cielos, cuántos años había esperado escuchar esas palabras de él. Decir que había ido por ella.  
  
Él coloco la bolsa de hielo en su pie y se levanto de donde estaba y se sentó a su lado.  
  
- ¿A mí? - Sakura casi no lo creía.  
  
No sería un sueño, un hermoso sueño verlo ahí tan cerca de ella, mirando la como siempre deseó y anheló.  
  
Acaso el destino jugaba con ella, con sus sentimientos, con su vida.  
  
Ese día se comprometida en matrimonio con una persona a la que no amaba, pero le debía mucho. Justo ahora que había decidido dejar todo, absolutamente todo atrás. Él se encontraba ahí, junto a ella y le decía que había ido a verla.  
  
Él sólo sonreía de manera que nunca lo había visto, parecía que su sonrisa salía de su corazón. Ahora ¿qué debía hacer?  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? - dijo Shaoran al notar el desconcierto en sus ojos.  
  
- Nada - dijo y bajo la mirada.  
  
Él se desconcertó también, ¿acaso no le daría gusto verlo de nuevo?  
  
- Sakura, ¿llegue en un mal momento?  
  
La verdad era que sí y no. ¿Ahora que le diría? Qué ese día se comprometía, que ese día reconstruía su vida y que él era una parte de su pasado que quería olvidar o superar.  
  
Suspiro sin saber exactamente que decir. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el chico la miraba muy atentamente. Por lo que decidió preguntar algo para evitar sentirse así.  
  
- Y... ¿cómo has estado? - lo vio un momento.  
  
Él sonrió.  
  
¿Por qué tenía que sonreírle?  
  
¿Por qué?, sólo la hacia sufrir más.  
  
- Pues, ahora estoy muy bien - dijo refiriéndose que estaba junto a ella.  
  
A cada frase, a cada palabra, a cada mirada, a cada segundo, sentía más y más a su corazón querer estallar de felicidad. Su corazón no conocía razones, no conocía las razones por las que estaba por comprometerse. Simplemente estaba rebosante de felicidad y alegría de estar finalmente con aquella persona que, desde hacía años, estaba en su corazón.  
  
¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?  
  
Pero en la mente confundida de Sakura había una pregunta, ¿acaso se animaría a hacerla?  
  
Bien, había llegado el momento, tal vez con la formulación de la pregunta que deseaba hacer, ocurriría una de dos posibles alternativas. Su corazón se partiría en mil pedazos o tendría una confusión mayor de la que experimentaba. Era algo apresurado, pero no deseaba enfrentar por más tiempo la incertidumbre de su respuesta.  
  
Tomo aire y lo miro, encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos ámbar que la miraban. Tomo valor y la hizo.  
  
- ¿Tú... tu te has casado ya?  
  
Esta pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría a Shaoran, no se la esperaba, no ahí, no en ese instante. Pero a ella le urgía saber la respuesta y con la mirada se lo dio a entender.  
  
Ahora el que suspiraba era él, cambiando un poco la mirada.  
  
- Sí - dijo secamente sin rodeos.  
  
Sakura sintió como una sensación de frío invadió su cuerpo. Se había preparado mentalmente para esa respuesta, pero su corazón no. Pensó que su corazón prácticamente no aguantaría. Pero al contrario, su corazón latía con más y más fuerza.  
  
- Hace unos años, me case.  
  
- Me case con la prometida que el círculo de oriente mando... - esas palabras eran como torturas para ella.  
  
- Estoy feliz por ti - dijo con poca sinceridad, rápidamente trato de cambiar el tema, lo que realmente deseaba era salir corriendo y llorando de ese lugar.  
  
¿Para eso había esperado tantos años? Tan sólo para saber que él tenía una vida hecha ya, con otra persona. ¿A qué había ido? Tan sólo a torturarla.  
  
Pero ¿Qué importaba ya? Ella bebía cumplir una promesa, y ahora con más razón, la única razón que la detenía había desaparecido por completo. Comenzó a respirar con más frecuencia, como queriendo contener el llanto.  
  
Se movió un poco pareciendo que quería levantarse.  
  
Al ver la reacción, Shaoran por un momento se sintió alegre. Podría ser que ella aún...  
  
- Pero... - dijo fuerte llamando su atención - yo no la quería.  
  
Entonces si capto la atención de la chica que simplemente lo miro con interés. Mientras su respiración era casi igual de intensa.  
  
- Yo no la amaba - dijo con seguridad mientras en sus manos aún se encontraba la cinta rosa con los bordados chinos.  
  
- Tuvimos muchos problemas, me rebele frente al círculo, y provoco que me expulsaran. Después...  
  
Ahora Shaoran la miraba para ver cada detalle de su semblante cuando le dijera lo que había esperado mucho tiempo en decirle.  
  
- me divorcie, me di cuenta de que sólo hay una persona a la que realmente amo, siempre he amado y siempre amaré.  
  
Sakura no sabía que decir, su corazón seguía rebozando de felicidad. Y sólo lo miraba, la mirada de él lo decía, decía que todo cuanto decía era verdad. Otra sensación invadió el ser de Sakura, confusión, mucha confusión, mientras estaba perdida en los ojos de Shaoran Li.  
  
En el frío y oscuro sótano de la casa que un día fue de la familia Kinomoto, algo extraño pasaba, la caja de cartón que Sakura había dejado estaba brillando con una luz levemente rosada.  
  
En ese preciso momento, alguien toco la puerta de la casa de Sakura, coartando tan dulce momento.  
  
- Iré yo... - dijo Shaoran sabiendo que Sakura no podía ni levantarse.  
  
Ella se quedo estática sin contestar siquiera. Ahora su mente estaba muy confundida, sería posible que él hubiese ido por ella, sería posible que aún la amara como ella a él. Bajo la mirada sin saber que hacer cuando vio en su muñeca el reloj. El reloj decía que era hora de que su futuro prometido pasara por ella. Abrió grande los ojos.  
  
El que tocaba era él. Había ido por ella para la fiesta de compromiso.  
  
Shaoran fue a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió no supo que pensar. Era un chico casi de su misma edad, vestido con gran porte y elegancia. De cabello castaño y ojos castaños, mirada apacible que se sorprendió en ese instante pues se sorprendió de encontrar a un hombre abriendo la puerta de Sakura.  
  
¿Qué estaba pasando? - ambos se preguntaron lo mismo en sus pensamientos.  
  
- Busco a la señorita Kinomoto - dijo con desconfianza el chico de ojos castaños.  
  
- ¿Quién la busca? - dijo Shaoran muy curioso de saber la identidad del chico.  
  
- Llegaste - dijo Sakura que estaba recargada en la puerta de la sala viéndolos.  
  
Shaoran la vio parada ahí y se dirigió a ayudarla.  
  
Sorprendiendo al chico y la misma Sakura, se dirigió a ella y la tomo en brazos. Ante la repentina acción Sakura no pudo evitar dejar notar un leve rosa en sus mejillas.  
  
- No debes forzar tu pie - dijo Shaoran despacio a Sakura mientras se dirigía a la sala con ella en los brazos.  
  
El otro chico los siguió hasta la sala.  
  
Tanto él como Shaoran quedaron en pie observándose mutuamente.  
  
- Él es Shaoran Li - dijo Sakura al chico recién llegado y notando la sorpresa.  
  
- Shaoran él es mi...  
  
- Amigo - interrumpió el chico.  
  
Dejando un poco impresionado a Shaoran y aún más a misma Sakura.  
  
Después del chico de cabellera castaña miro a Sakura, quien no dejaba de ver a Shaoran que a su vez veía al chico de ojos castaños con cara de desconfianza. Vio la mirada de ella y el rosa en sus mejillas le confirmaron lo que hacía tiempo temía. Y este día se cumplía.  
  
- Es él Shaoran Li - pensó - el chico de quien Sakura siempre estuvo enamorada.  
  
No era común que Sakura se sonrojara, pero en cuanto él la toco ella cambio de semblante y sus ojos, esos ojos con los que lo miraban. Nunca lo había mirado de esa manera. Entonces era cierto, ella aún lo amaba.  
  
- Creo que debo irme - dijo Shaoran.  
  
Despidiéndose con una leve reverencia.  
  
Quizás estaba interrumpiendo una cita de Sakura. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron un momento, pero después siguió como si nada.  
  
- Fue un placer volver a verte - dijo y le sonrió a Sakura, quien de nuevo se sonrojo aún más.  
  
- También fue un placer - dijo mirándolo.  
  
Shaoran le regalo una última sonrisa y salió de la habitación, dejando a Sakura clavada mirando por donde él se había ido.  
  
- Espere - grito el chico de castaña cabellera.  
  
Sakura se impresiono un poco. ¿Qué iba a hacer? se preguntó cuando lo vio salir tras él.  
  
Ya no quiso levantarse del lugar, ¿Para qué? verlo partir de nuevo le robaría el alma misma. Mientras de nuevo su corazón latía pero esta vez era con una enorme tristeza, sentía morir en esos instantes. De nuevo, de nuevo lo perdía y esta vez para siempre. En la caja de cartón la luz desapareció por completo, dejando de nuevo el lugar en una tenebrosa oscuridad, de nuevo quedaba fría y estática la carta que emanaba luz rosada.  
  
Escuchó como hablaban fuera, pero no escucho que decían. Después escucho como la puerta se cerraba. Dio un suspiro tan profundo que el chico que entraba lo escucho.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó la voz varonil.  
  
Sakura sólo asintió sin querer verlo de frente.  
  
- Nunca has sido buena para mentir - afirmo el chico.  
  
Con la mano la obligo a verlo de frente. Pero ella aún se negaba y cambio de dirección la mirada.  
  
- Sakura...  
  
- Aún lo amas ¿no es cierto?  
  
Sakura sólo cerró los ojos.  
  
- Es cierto tus ojos me lo dicen - afirmo el chico.  
  
- No te preocupes, no te obligaré a nada - dijo el chico y Sakura entonces abrió los ojos, para encontrarse lo que había temido. Los ojos de él estaban tristes, demasiado.  
  
- Yo... - suspiro - ahora disuelvo cualquier compromiso que te tenga ligada a mí.  
  
- Eres libre Sakura, puedes estar con él.  
  
- Pero... - tan sólo la mirada de él hizo que se sintiera culpable y no permitiría que estuviese así de triste. Él que siempre la apoyo en los momentos difíciles, no quería que él sufriera.  
  
- Yo me casaré contigo - dijo muy bajito y tomándolo por el rostro.  
  
Él negó.  
  
- Te agradezco por tus intenciones, pero no. Nadie puede obligar a otra persona a que lo ame. Yo nunca lo haría. Puedes estar con él. Creo que también te ama - dijo sonriéndole.  
  
- Debes luchar por su amor, debes decirle lo que sientes.  
  
- Pero... - de nuevo la interrumpió.  
  
- Sakura, no te preocupes por mí. Aunque debo admitir que esperaba que algún día me amaras, pero veo que tu corazón sólo le ha pertenecido a una sola persona.  
  
- Pero y el compromiso...  
  
- No debe preocuparte por eso, de eso me encargo yo – dijo forzando una sonrisa.  
  
Se safó de las manos de Sakura y comenzó a retirarse de ella. Sentía que si seguía ahí un solo segundo más se arrepentiría de su decisión.  
  
- Lucha por su amor, y sé feliz - No dijo más le miró por última vez y en sus ojos Sakura vio las lágrimas del chico. Después salió sin voltear de nuevo.  
  
Ella se quedo tan sólo pensando, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y el auto arrancando la hicieron suspirar. No sabía que pensar, había dañado a la única persona que había estado con ella.  
  
Pero tal vez era lo mejor, ni ella misma sabía si al casarse iba dejar de pensar en Shaoran. Y no era justo estar casado con una persona que no lo ama. Ella lo conocía y era una persona maravillosa si la conocían bien, merecía una mujer que lo amará como a nadie y esa no era ella.  
  
De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien. Eso era muy raro ya que hacía tiempo que no sentía nada de magia. Volteó buscando a quien pudiese ser.  
  
Era Shaoran.  
  
No se había marchado, estaba ahí. Él se acerco a ella despacio y sorprendiéndola le entrego la cinta rosa. Ambos quedaron atrapados en las miradas y en un acto repentino como si las palabras aprisionadas en el corazón salían por primera vez después de tanto tiempo dijeron al unísono:  
  
Esta vez sin previo aviso, la carta casi gris que aprisionada en una caja de cartón, floto dentro de la misma caja, mientras el color rosa la invadió de nuevo, dejándola completamente rosada y con un brillo espectacular, la carta cambio de nuevo para convertirse ya no en una niña sosteniendo un corazón. Ahora eran una niña y un niño tomados de la mano viéndose de frente mientras se sonreían tierna y amorosamente.  
  
- Te amo.  
  
FIN  
  
§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
No se si les había comentado, pero siempre quise hacer una historia corta de este tipo. Y como la hice hace algún tiempo me decidí medio corregirla y publicarla. No sé a ustedes pero a mi me gusto mucho. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado cursi.  
  
Además es un regalo para todas las personitas que me escriben y pedían un S&S. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Por eso quiero dedicárselos a quienes leen mi historia "En algún lugar..." lamento decírselos, pero su actualización tardará un poco por cuestiones de la mano. (¿Alguna vez han intentado utilizar la computadora con la mano izquierda, escribir y utilizar el ratón? Es toda una hazaña y más si no eres zurdo.) Por cierto, esta pequeña historia no tiene nada que ver con la otra.  
  
No lo sé, quizá después me anime a escribir más historias que sean cortas.  
  
Es todo, nos leemos después.  
  
Hasta pronto. 


End file.
